Mario Bros
Summary The Super Mario Bros franchise is a highly popular franchise and constitute some of the most iconic acclaimed video games by Nintendo, featuring Nintendo's mascot Mario. The plot is many of his games revolves around him and occasionally his brother, Luigi, who usually fights Bowser, the main antagonist, and his army in order thwart his plans for conquest, and rescues the captured princess, Peach. The series began in 1981 in the arcade game "Donkey Kong" where he has to beat an ape known as Donkey Kong. As time went by he has became one of the world's best-known video game characters since 1985 after the release of Super Mario Bros on the NES. The series spawned multiple genres and series such as racing, partying, puzzles, and role-playing games. It's one of the most popular Nintendo franchise and video game franchise in general. Power of this Verse Despite being a light-hearted and colorful franchise, the verse is incredibly powerful. While it's low tier characters ranges from Building level to Small City level, many of them in the higher tiers can range from Island level to Multi-Solar System level, with the most powerful beings and artifacts in the series usually being Universal or Multiversal. In terms of speed, many of the characters and vehicles are Massively Hypersonic, with some of them being Sub-Relativistic and multiple times faster than light in combat speed and movement. The verse has many hax powers as well, including, but not limited to, Gravity Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Transmutation, and creating dimensions, with several of them being in the form of powerful magic. Notable user are Kamek, Wizpig, King Boo, and surprisingly, Princess Peach. It also has a possible supreme being which is referenced as a "Force/Gentle Pull" who seemingly has the control over the destiny of the Marioverse, is above time and space itself, is so powerful that the combined laws of the universe can't stop it, was hinted that it is far stronger than the combined powers of the top tiers who are Multiversal and is possibly omnipresent (however, all these feats were only measured through the words of Rosalina and power-scaling, thus leaving the true level of its powers unknown outside of speculation). Overall, this is a verse that definitely should not be underestimated. Supporters and Opponents of this verse Supporters: Omniwhatever RyanBurns Rocks75 Newraptor Pikells Dragonsblood23 Bat Siri Ultimator Antvasima The Real Cal Howard Handsome Protagonist Dino Ranger Black BonBooker ExoSaiyan9000 Skodwarde The Almighty TheCosmicDreamer WarriorWare Ryukama CrossverseCrisis NotAMarioFan(lol) SuperKamiNappa Azure Warrior Eldritch abomination FllFlourine Lina Shields Paleomario66 Metal Mario875 Kevyn Souza Adamjensen2030 LuckyCharmingStar Pichu4Smash5! Opponents: Neutral: Character Profiles 'The Good Guys' 'The Bad Guys' Neutral Weapon Profiles Spin-offs (This page covers the main franchise. There are other related and spin-off series) Note: This is the following different sub-series and spin-offs in the franchise. It should be noted that Nintendo never regarded any of them being a seperate continuity or an alternate universe. As such, none of them should be regarded uncanon until official sources specify Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Super Mario RPG Category:The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Verses Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Category:WarioWare Inc. Category:Wario Land